


【宏晋】渎神

by dogbloodpaintfloor



Category: SpeXial (Band), 宏晋
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 09:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17826524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogbloodpaintfloor/pseuds/dogbloodpaintfloor





	【宏晋】渎神

*人类×仿生人设定

*OOC预警

*应该有很多bug

 

黄伟晋不喜欢宁静的夜晚。

万籁俱寂之下，他在黑暗中听到的只有自己胸腔内齿轮转动的声音和电流传导的底噪。

他不喜欢，这些时时刻刻提醒着他，他不是一个骨血所铸、拥有自由意志的人类的事实。

他和罗弘证是不一样的。

他并不需要睡眠，他的修整，只是在机电舱静坐两小时罢了。

多少个夜晚，他透过透明的舱面看着罗弘证沉静的躺在四四方方的大床上，室外光狡猾的越过建筑的棱角缠在罗弘证身上。多少次，他望着他，虔诚地如同望着尊贵的神祗。

他确实是机甲营的一尊神，这里一半的生命都是他创造的，如果仿生人也能被称为生命的话。

黄伟晋是在他手中诞生的第一批仿生人，也是目前为止初代批次仅存的产品。

他跟着他，时间过于漫长，以至于他开始嫉妒每个夜晚能缠在罗弘证身上的光。

他想要缠上他的手臂，从他的胯骨处抚摸下去，再握着他的脚踝，从脚尖经过敏感细嫩的大腿内侧，一路亲吻到额头去，他要贴近他的胸膛，还要用双手攀上他的背，指甲刮过他宽阔结实的后背，在他的肌肉上和薄薄裹着一层皮肉的肩胛骨处出留下赤红的抓痕。

他在渎神。模糊中能看到不属于仿生人的色彩，炽热深挚的红色和人类皮肤的暖色调汇在一起，猩红的液体在透明的导管中快速流动，边缘有半透明的光，无数个细胞与气泡挤在一起，不属于他的东西仿佛全部蛮不讲理的涌进他的脑袋里，激起的是野蛮生长的杀戮欲。

他不明白。他对生杀无瘾，无数次大大小小、风驰电掣的战场上，很多赤红的血和仿生人透明粘稠的机液沾湿过他的手，冷静、精准、毫不恋战，那无边无际、疯魔的欲望从何而来？

他摊开手，沉默的望着自己纹路精致的手指，他的掌纹和罗弘证是一模一样的，皮肤平滑而有弹性，仿人皮的硅胶材料几乎可以以假乱真，光泽甚至更好一些，只不过没有人类温热的体温，冰冷的机械和人造材料罢了。

他和罗弘证去过伽斯拉都，那里被一片荒原冰雪带隔绝着，机甲营的飞机没有捱过突然而至的暴风雪，狼狈坠地，黄伟晋拖着半昏迷的罗弘证在山阴处找到避风口。

零下几十度的风雪里，罗弘证缩在角落里，发尖都在微微颤抖着。黄伟晋想要抱他，于是伸出了手，把人稳稳的扣在胸口，十指下是裹在轻裘中能清楚触到的因寒冷而紧紧聚起的手臂肌肉。

他的视线顺着罗弘证脖颈后翘起的衣口便溜了进去，他听见自己身体某处电流噼里啪啦燃起火花的声音，蓦地移开了目光，黄伟晋极度压制着自己的呼吸和心率，生怕怀里心有七窍的人洞察到一二。

怀里的人还是轻笑出声了，他抬起头来，捉住黄伟晋的手，雪色映在他眼底更有光，“伟晋，你身上实在太冷了。”

仿生人没有温度感知系统，也就没有配备自体温度调节系统的必要，黄伟晋听见自己身体内的齿轮叮叮啷啷的转了几圈，放开了罗弘证，跪下石块棱角分明的地上，脱下了轻裘和暖甲，盖在罗弘证的肩上，把袖子缠起来打了个死结。抬起眼，黄伟晋定定地看了罗弘证一眼，在指挥官对上他目光之前，转身，赤裸着上身向一片雪色白光的洞口走去。

“你去干嘛？”

黄伟晋没有回头，他抽出腰间的短刀，带着机甲营玄铁扣的皮带你已经结了一层霜。

他说，“没有食物，你活不下去的。”

仿生人在战时，是为了战争而生的，什么样的极端条件都能活下去。存货不了、被放弃的、或是被选作自爆对象的，也不可惜，死相再惨的也不过是一堆破损的破铜烂铁罢了。

走出冰雪带的时候，罗弘证和黄伟晋的样子都不风光。几头荒原狼死在黄伟晋的手上，狼皮与肉变成了兽皮裘和果腹餐。狼牙在黄伟晋的手腕和腰上留下了几个洞，透明的、带着金属亮片的机液淌下来就粘着皮肉就变成冰。几根线路因接触不良而断电，伴随着偶尔不受控制得抽搐，他的身手多多少少不如往日锐利敏捷。

没有任何辅助工具，罗弘证暂时不能完全修复他。

过了冰雪带边界的阿斯拉契亚山脉，就是温暖如春的伽斯拉都。他们在阿斯拉契亚的西神女崖上遭遇了格达洛族人。

一个自世界矿产资源耗尽后，远居高山险壁、笃信冷兵器与人力、畜力运输的排外民族。

他们腰间只有两把短刀，罗弘证在他耳边笑了一句，“还好是格达洛人。”

黄伟晋正架着罗弘证的肩膀，罗弘证回搂着他的腰，两个人挨得极近，罗弘证一口温热的气扑在黄伟晋的耳朵上，像一片羽毛漫不经心的拂过他耳畔，他小心翼翼的用余光看他，不太克制也不敢太放肆，声波带起的空气震动让他一阵心猿意马。

黄伟晋三刀解决了一个格达洛人，一阵突如其来的电流异常引得他不受控的痉挛几下，脚下不稳，被如烂泥一般倒地的格达洛人带着向后跌去。

他意识到自己一点一点离指挥官越来越远，一瞬间感到异常的数据向他的主板冲去，他颤栗着，身后是西神女崖的千丈深渊，他在重力作用下向下坠着，失重使他的核心系统发出危险警报。

他快速搜索出高度，计算结论给他的损毁评估是5级，粉身碎骨。

罗弘证要再想修复他，成功率还不到7%。

高峰的云雾遮天蔽日，看不到崖顶，他贪婪地想，如果他的动作再快一定，应该还能再看指挥官一眼。

他的眼睛变成了冰蓝色的，发出微弱的光，他把罗弘证的资料记录从资料库中调出来，一帧一帧掠过，他最喜欢罗弘证安静的疏狂的笑着的样子，天地万物奈我何，熠熠生光。

那种不可一世的神态此刻正映在黄伟晋的瞳孔上。

他没想到，他的指挥官以己为刃，割开云雾，破风而来。黄伟晋不可置信的瞪大了双目，他忽然感到了极度的愤怒，不可抑制得向上冲着，几万条数据碎片冲到他的主板去，混乱，躁杂。

那男人疯了，黄伟晋的讶异塞满了喉咙一句话都讲不出来。

罗弘证手中的刀柄后端弹出了一根极有韧性的绳爪，罗弘证手臂振力一挥，绳索绕过黄伟晋的腰，将他向上卷起，黄伟晋在惯性作用下撞进罗弘证的胸膛，手臂箍住黄伟晋的腰。“噹”的一声，大爪牙抓在山石上。

他在得救的一瞬间有了濒死的感觉。

黄伟晋的眼睛和人类不同，他可以一帧不差的捕捉到罗弘证脸上的表情，也能清晰的捕捉到罗弘证的轻裘衣摆在旋转中变成一片银杏叶的形状，也看得到身后绝壁每一处凹凸不平的棱角。

他借了些力迅速转了过去，垫在了罗弘证与顽石之间，绳爪把他们吊在了半空中，大大小小的石块在黄伟晋的背上留下惊骇的伤口，透明粘稠的机液沾满了这一片坚壁。

好在仿生人没有痛觉。

他们靠的很近，身子贴在一起，黄伟晋甚至能看到罗弘证皮肤上的细小绒毛和纹理，胸腔里疯狂的心跳逐渐与罗弘证的趋于一致，黄伟晋搂紧了他的腰，一动不动地看着他，一双眼睛仿佛长在了他身上。罗弘证开口说话，胸腔地震动震得他胸口一片发麻。

“怎么？吓傻啦？”

悬崖绝境，指挥官还不忘调笑他。

指挥官的嘴角翘了起来，指挥官的眉毛挑着，指挥官双眼拉成弧度优美的曲线，黄伟晋笑不出来，紧紧攥着自己手中的短刀，移开了眼，藏住自己眼底一片炽热的赤红色。

“我怎么造了你这么个愣头仿生人呢？”

后来黄伟晋问过，为什么罗弘证要从悬崖上跳下来。

罗弘证从铺满了雕花木桌的文件上抬起头来，一双眼睛金丝眼镜后蓦地弯了，他轻笑，“伟晋啊，你太老了，我怕你掉下去，他们不肯去找你。”

指挥官像一块水果硬糖。坚硬不破却清甜甘凉。

他永远是春日温柔的晚风。

从西西哈萨利亚撤军的时候，行车经过南方河提。黄伟晋握着方向盘，余光看到指挥官在笑，越过树荫投射下来的光映射在他眼睛里。

“长官，您笑什么？”

“花开了。”

“什么？”黄伟晋塌下腰向外望去，那是去年第四方面军种下的，他们在这里打过希维力战役，很多生命停在了这里。

“花开了”，指挥官靠在车窗上，食指和中指的指腹无意搭在唇瓣上，“你注意不到这些东西吗？”

黄伟晋的眼神擦过他手指的位置，摇了摇头。

“没关系，那我带你看。”说着，他从车窗探出去，折了支花，他闭眼嗅了一下，睫毛微颤，缓缓睁开眼，眼睛自眼角到眼角拉成一条上挑的曲线，一片潋滟，轻挑唇瓣，跟黄伟晋说，“是香的。”

后来罗弘证也给他指过西维塞尔的柳树新芽，以及冬格拉的血梅花，但他唯独记得南方河提这一朵绽放在他指尖的胭脂色的花。

黄伟晋依旧无法注意到这些东西。世界上所有甜的、香的、苦的，各种滋味他都感受不到。

今晚他吃了些橘子和巧克力，不过是在口腔一个富含液体，另一粘稠得像复合胶罢了。

但他尝不出甜味，但却知道疼痛有多酸苦。

几个月前的索薇娅战役，炮弹在指挥部几米外炸开。搜救队把罗弘证从一片断壁残垣中拖出来的时候，他意识微弱，胸前已是血肉模糊的一片了。

仿生人的救护只是机械修整罢了，而人类受伤要麻烦很多。

黄伟晋应医疗队的要求，让罗弘证靠在自己身上，从后面锁着他的双臂。弹片带着血肉从他身体里剥离出来，被炮火灼伤而焦黑的伤口边缘被一点一点剜去，结块的暗红色和大片涌出的新血都在黄伟晋的视野中触目惊心。靠在他身前的人没有出声，却总会有不可抑制的抽气和颤抖。

一滴冰冷的液体滴在罗弘证的胸口，他仰起头，看见黄伟晋脸上有一道液体划过的轨迹，另一滴在他眼眶将落未落。

“你会流泪？”他面若白纸一般的造物主气息微弱地轻轻启了唇，望着他的脸，露出惊讶的神色。

黄伟晋指了指自己左胸口，人类心脏的位置，“这里痛。”第二滴泪就滑了下来。

造物主在昏厥过去之前，告诉他，“你不会痛，你这里只有主板、电池和液体泵。”

医疗队一篇报告打到中央战时战备局去，指挥中心依建议将罗弘证从一线战场撤下来修整。罗弘证恢复得很快，第二个月他们就去登了索薇娅境内的阿西里德山。

他们在山顶上，山下是郁郁葱葱的树，几条河流绕山而过，头顶有几只盘旋的鹰，偶尔发出尖利的长鸣。千丈高空的鹰，大陆人不曾见过的深海德鲁鲸，绝壁上的短腿驹，冰原带的荒原狼和数以万计奇形怪状的昆虫，是这个世界上除了人和仿生人以外，仅存的生物。

按照云端资料分析，黄伟晋脚下有成千上万种类不同的昆虫，从生命伊始，它们就存在。黄伟晋想，或许他们才是这个星球的主人，只是过于渺小不能决定自己的初始和死亡，甚至意识不到自己的存在。

他从这些想法中抽回自己的意识，撞上了指挥官看向他的目光。

罗弘证说，“或许这两天我们可以去实验室一次。”

黄伟晋点点头，露出了这两个月以来最愉悦的表情。

实验室是一座很大的建筑，那里有许多四面都是玻璃的透明屋子。

不同颜色的线接在黄伟晋的身上，他在最后一根发出浅蓝色光的线接在他心口位置处的时候，坠入了一片粉色的光雾中。

“Good morning, Brigadier.(早上好，准将).”

“According to Legislation of Humanoid Behavior, and for accuracy and brevity, English is the only language avaliable in the test.（依仿生人行为规范准则，及准确简要的原则，英语是本次测试中唯一可用语言。）”

“The answers from humanoid are all come from their unconcious instinct and based on their experience database, which allows the conclusion of the test functional in further research.(此测验中任何仿生人的回答皆以其经历数据为基础，出于其无意识的本能。本测验结果的理据性可支持深层研究)”

罗弘证关掉了冗长的女声提示音，按下了记录按钮，电子屏幕上的直线开始有了波动。

“Can you hear me, Wayne No.900323?（能听到我吗？）”

“Yes, sir.（可以的，先生）”

“What do you feel when somebody's around?（有人在侧时是什么感受？）”

“Paired off. Company.（成双的。被陪伴的。）”

“Did you ever sense flowers blooming？（你曾察觉到过花植盛放吗？）”

“No, sir.（没有的，先生）”

“What is your feeling when somebody is holding your hand?（当有人握住你的手时，你是什么感受？）”

“Held. Interlinked, and ...warm and soft.（相握。联结...以及温暖、柔软）”

罗弘证看着眼前的屏幕上忽然高扬上去的曲线，皱了皱眉。

“What do you feel when you see somebody wounded?（当你看到有人受伤时，你有什么感受？）

“Who？”

罗弘证从金丝眼镜的镜片后抬起眼，他说，“Brigadier Wes, No.890726.”

“......”黄伟晋没有回答，曲线图却高高低低的开始波动出一片混乱的图腾，几声明显的杂乱呼吸声后，磕磕绊绊地吐出了几个单词，“Sobbing, extremely painful, panic-stricken, out-of-controlled angry and bloodlust.（悲伤，极度痛苦，恐惧，失控的愤怒以及杀戮欲）”

罗弘证沉默地看着重归平滑的线型图，他的声线沉了下去，“One last question, define the 'love'.（最后一个问题，定义“爱”。）”

黄伟晋露出了疑惑的表情，唇微起，吐不出一个词来。

根据“仿生人行为规范准则”，仿生人的感知系统及意识中不允许存在一切与“爱”有关的东西。任何与“爱”有关的启蒙事件、情绪及概念都予以删除屏蔽。

“Ok, the test is finished. When I say 'three', you will be awake.（测试结束了。当我数到3，你就会醒过来。）”

黄伟晋从一片粉色的光雾中醒过来，如同他第一次从实验室眼开眼一样，深邃的眼眶只装得下眼前这一个人，他的情绪高高飘在半空中。

他的指挥官一直很温柔，他浅笑着拍拍他的肩，告诉他“只是数据有些波动，但没有超出基线太多，一切正常。”

他的温柔可以杀人。

罗弘证的手指滑过他的头发，几根翘起的发丝被安抚平整，罗弘证说，“没事，能调整过来的。”

他看着指挥官的背影，消失在无数个玻璃壁之后。

他紧紧攥着衣角的手，压在自己的左胸口上，紧紧攥住那一块衣料下的皮肉，那里一阵几乎将他撕裂的疼痛，数据流和电路对冲着，指尖的电流噼里啪啦的一通异常火花，连带着他全身一阵麻痹痉挛，他从高脚凳上跌下来，额头下的青筋暴起，皮肤通红一片，他呼吸不上来，驱赶蜷缩在一起，眼眶里的液体毫无顺序的顺着他的脸砸的满地都是。

他能感受得到。

那里一定有什么的！那里一定有什么！

而今晚，寂静无光里，单薄的月光透过玻璃染上半边准将半山别墅的地板，黄伟晋赤脚站在地上，餐桌上躺在果盘里的军刀闪着凛冽的寒光。

如果这里只有主板、电池和液体泵，为什么还会觉得痛？

如果他没有问题，为什么这些感知越来越强烈？

如果他真的是一台精密的机器，为什么他意识到自己的存在？

那些渴望拥抱、接触、理解和杀戮的瞬间，在黑暗中孤独的这一刻有了魂魄。

他执起那把军刀，手指滑过刀柄末端，那里刻着罗弘证的名字。

他虔诚的吻过，向造物主乞求一个奇迹。

他希望自己被一个谎言笼罩，希望自己有灵魂，希望自己有颗跳动的赤红的心脏。

他只有这一个愿望。

刀刃插进他的胸口，冷铁滑过钢铁骨架一阵咯咯嗒嗒的金属摩擦声，他刨开自己的胸膛，主板打了几个火花就短路熄灭了，他如同烂泥一般倒在地上，被尖刀割破的液体泵开了口，透明粘稠、闪着金属光的机液自他的胸膛铺开满地。

不需要多久，液体流失就会让他的皮肉崩裂、断电坏损，他望着躺在月光里沾着他的机液的军刀，他没有眼泪了。

这世界上没有奇迹，渎神的信徒在神的光明中这样想。

 

-【End】-

参考 *

史蒂文斯皮尔伯格《人工智能》

丹尼斯维伦纽瓦《银翼杀手2049》

乔纳森诺兰《西部世界》  
.


End file.
